


Yasashiku Aserazu (優しく焦らず - Gentle & Slow)

by harunohayate



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Juntoshi fluff, M/M, Song: Slow Hand (The Pointer Sisters), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunohayate/pseuds/harunohayate
Summary: A fluffy Juntoshi journey from a slow touch and a drunken soft kiss in Ohno's room after the 15th anniversary concert in Hawaii to commitment.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Yasashiku Aserazu (優しく焦らず - Gentle & Slow)

**Author's Note:**

> The song inserted into this fic is "Slow Hand" by The Pointer Sisters.

When the universe blessed you with beautiful features, powerful industry connections, and fame right on the onset of adulthood, you realize that you can probably have any woman or man that your heart or body desires. Such was the case of Arashi’s handsome face, Matsumoto Jun. In his younger years when the group was far less popular all the way into midway through their career as an idol group, he had indulged in his fair share of mostly casual and meaningless relationships that started and ended as quickly as they started.

It was always the same script of just getting off and seeing if there was anything to the relationship. But as Arashi gained popularity and Jun himself became more aware of his image, he found it increasingly more troublesome to have someone in his life. While he enjoyed the social perks of being a superstar, Arashi was really Jun’s life and he spent an inordinate amount of time dedicated to the group’s activities and in particular, producing their annual concerts. In his younger years, he had more free time, more acting roles and thus, more opportunities to bond with others in the industry and more opportunities to have relationships. However, as the group gained traction, he became far more focused on activities that directly contributed to the success and popularity of the group. He was a workaholic in a slightly different way than Sho, the only other member who was probably just as busy, if not busier, than Jun. Jun was obsessed with Arashi and it was hard to find people who truly understood his dedication to his fellow group members and their fans.

As the group celebrated their 15th anniversary in Hawaii, Jun and Ohno ended up in the same hotel room drinking late after the concert while they reminisced on the happy and hard times they had spent together as Arashi while the gentle Hawaiian breeze wafted into their room, cooling their warm cheeks. They had already barged into Sho’s room and were now back in Ohno’s room drinking more. Jun was mixing another drink for them on the coffee table while they sat next to each other on the carpeted floor when he suddenly became aware of Ohno’s eyes staring intently at him.

_As the midnight moon, was drifting through_

_The lazy sway of the trees_

_I saw the look in your eyes, lookin' into mine_

_Seeing what you wanted to see_

Jun suddenly felt self-conscious. Ohno’s eyes felt like they were boring into him, recording his every move. And then he saw Ohno lick his lower lip and scoot towards him. It was subtle but Jun could feel Ohno closing the distance between them. Ohno reached up and touched Jun’s bangs and brushed them out of Jun’s face with the back of his hand.

_Darlin' don't say a word, cause I already heard_

_What your body's sayin' to mine_

Jun flinched when he felt Ohno’s warm hand brush against his eyebrow. Ohno’s eyes were half-lidded and he stopped just centimeters from Jun’s face.

“Jun-kun…” Ohno breathed, cupping Jun’s cheek in his hand, his lips so close to Jun’s that Jun almost felt like they were already touching even though they were not. “You’re so handsome, yet pretty…” exhaled Ohno in admiration. “So amazing…”

Jun held up his hand between them. “Don’t…” he warned Ohno, who blinked in confusion. “Don’t do anything if you’re not serious.”

“I’ve always been serious about you, Jun-kun,” Ohno leaned forward and closed the distance between them with a kiss to Jun’s cheek.

This kiss was different than the ones that he had received from Ohno during their concerts as part of their fan service. Those kisses were often rushed and so spontaneous that Jun barely had a chance to appreciate them. Usually his brain just short-circuited, the fans cheered, the other members gave him a hard time about it, and that was the end of it. But this time Ohno was going super slow and giving him a chance to feel his lips on his cheek. Jun closed his eyes and Ohno left a trail of kisses over Jun’s eyelids and then left one on Jun’s forehead.

“Jun-kun…” Ohno called to him to open his eyes. “Don’t be frightened…”

Jun opened his eyes to Ohno’s kind expression of patience and what he could only maybe guess was some sort of affection or infatuation.

“Can we go slow then?” Jun asked, parting his lips ever so slightly to signal to Ohno that he was receptive.

Ohno tuned his neck and placed both hands on Jun’s jawline and gave Jun a slow, deep kiss while he straddled Jun’s lap. As Ohno deepened the hot kiss, Jun placed his hands around Ohno’s trim waist and worked his hands under Ohno’s shirt to touch Ohno’s muscular back.

_I'm tired of fast moves_

_I've got a slow groove_

_On my mind_

Their first time exploring each other’s bodies as more than just members of Arashi was just that—an exploration of kisses and physical touch. There was no sex, just Ohno letting Jun get used to the idea of being touched intimately by the group leader three-years his senior. Ohno did not want to scare Jun away, so he patiently waited for Jun to give him the clues that would tell him that the younger man was ready for more. Ohno was a fisherman and used to waiting. He also experienced the bitter taste of yanking the line up too early and losing his catch. With Jun, he knew that he would only have one chance and that would be the one catch he would absolutely die if he lost. He would need to be patient since Jun could be skittish when it came to uncertainty and new things that had the potential to damage his sense of self.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and when they woke up the next morning with hangover headaches, Jun was the first to realize that he was clinging to Ohno as if he were some sort of childhood security blanket. They were both shirtless and while it was not particularly chilly, Ohno felt warm and comforting like a hot water bottle against his skin. The events of the previous night came back to him and Jun blushed as he recalled Ohno’s words and actions.

“Good morning,” Ohno touched Jun’s chest and gave a light kiss to the area over Jun’s heart.

“Are we really doing this?” Jun asked, running his hands through Ohno's fluffy hair.

“As slow as you want…” Ohno assured him, kissing Jun on the cheek and rolling out of bed to go to the bathroom.

+

While they talked about getting drunk, crying, and bursting into Sho’s room on television, they did not talk about that night they spent together. In fact, it was almost as if they would not address it. Things were as they always were between them much to Jun's relief. There was no more skinship than normal. Ohno still occasionally plopped himself next to Jun on the sofa of the dressing room and they continued to put their hands on each other's shoulders chummily as they always had whenever they sang duet parts or next to each other stage.

Yet, despite that, Jun could feel something slowly changing with Ohno's boldness and willingness to go along with plans that involved them being in close proximity to each other, doing things for each other, and touching each other. Arashi was a group with cameras rolling around them what felt like 24 hours a day. It was exhausting if you were trying to maintain a public persona that was quite different from the person you were inside, which is why they learned very early on to just be themselves no matter whether the cameras were rolling or not.

And then several months later, they once again found themselves shooting a segment together. The others had gone home and once they were done and alone in the changing room, Jun was suddenly aware that they were alone. He stole a glance at Ohno who was stripped down to the buff while he changed into his private clothes. Jun was trying to open a package of makeup wipes to take off his makeup and being distracted, he cried out sharply when he cut his finger with the plastic pull tab that kept the wipes from drying out.

Ohno turned to face Jun and rushed over when he saw Jun staring at his bleeding finger. “Hey, are you okay?” Ohno’s hand was on Jun’s lower back and Ohno himself was staring closely at Jun’s finger. “Be careful, Jun-kun!” He took the bleeding appendage and placed it into his mouth, sucking gently at it.

Jun was not sure what came over him, but he suddenly pushed Ohno up against the wall and yanked his hand away so that he could kiss Ohno on the lips, tasting the coppery blood in Ohno's mouth. Ohno looked rather surprised, but he indulged every movement and advance that Jun made.

“I like your lips,” confessed Jun with a satisfied smile.

“I like _you_ , Jun-kun,” Ohno smiled, swaying as he moved his hips from side to side.

“Do you wanna come back to my place?” Jun offered. “I can cook us something and we can drink since we’re both off tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Ohno kissed Jun's injured hand.

_I want a man with a slow hand_

_I want a lover with an easy touch_

_I want somebody who will spend some time_

_Not come and go in a heated rush_

Jun made them oyako-don and served up some of his favorite Japanese liquor. Ohno had been to Jun’s place before, mostly with Aiba, but this felt intimate and different. When Jun brought out the food, the first thing that Ohno did was to lean across the table and kiss Jun on the cheek before partaking. Jun sat down next to Ohno, slightly worried that he may have miscalculated and that tonight Ohno might try to advance their budding relationship further. However, Ohno simply ate and kept drinking. When Jun cleared the dishes and invited him to sit on the couch, Ohno insisted on helping him wash. It probably took twice the time, but Jun did not mind.

When they made their way to the living room couch, Ohno simply sat on one end with his glass of alcohol and laughed light-heartedly as he retold a comical situation from the morning filming. Drunk Ohno trying to tell the story was the hilarious bit, not the actual story itself. Jun laughed along and that brought Ohno closer to him.

“Ahhh, your smile is so cute!” Ohno ruffled Jun’s hair and rubbed his cheek against Jun’s.

“Leader—”

“Hey—” Ohno stopped him and then stared at Jun with intense focus. “Can you call me by my given name?”

“What?” Jun blinked several times.

“Call me, ‘Satoshi’,” Ohno clarified.

“Satoshi-kun?” Jun experimented.

“Say it again,” Ohno whispered, perched on Jun's shoulder.

“Satoshi-kun,” Jun said with more confidence.

“Ahhhh, I love when you say my name!” Ohno gave Jun a sloppy drunken kiss and then stretched himself out so his head was fully in Jun’s lap and he was looking up at Jun with glassy eyes. “Say my name again!”

“Satoshi-kun,” smiled Jun. “Satoshi-kun,” Jun repeated and bent down to kiss Ohno on the lips.

_I want somebody who will understand_

_When it comes to love, I want a slow hand_

Ohno was so tired and drunk that he fell asleep on the couch in the middle of making out with Jun. Jun was hardly angry as it worked out well since he did not feel the pressure to put out. Changing Ohno's clothes, Jun carried Ohno to his bed so he would be more comfortable and turned in for the night.

The next morning, Ohno was kicking himself that he had let a perfectly good opportunity to go to waste and he realized that nothing had come from the evening. However, Jun seemed to be in a good mood, so Ohno left it at that.

_On shadowed ground, with no one around_

_And a blanket of stars in our eyes_

_We are drifting free, like two lost leaves_

_On the crazy wind of the night_

Their occasional ‘dates’ would go on for nearly two years without much progress beyond kissing and intimate touching above the waist. Ohno was not any less interested, but he wondered if Jun was interested or going along with him just because there was no pressure and it was convenient.

“Jun-kun,” Ohno called, and then grabbed Jun by the waist from behind for a fierce hug in the dressing room.

“Oi! Look where we are!” Jun scolded, looking around to see if the others had arrived.

“It’s early. They’re not gonna be here yet,” Ohno kissed Jun’s ear. “It's just you and me and I'm looking forward to seeing you later tonight.” Ohno was referring to Jun’s idea that they go to watch the fireworks from their hotel room in Kyoto while on location.

“Satoshi-kun, down boy,” Jun whispered sensually, causing Ohno’s eyes to widen and his face to flush. “Be good today and you’ll get a surprise tonight.”

Ohno was excited now. Jun promised him a surprise and Ohno had been hinting that he wanted to go to the bar on the 42nd floor since it had a a 360 degree aquarium. In the past, when he had hinted at those things, Jun had tried to deliver that to him, so Ohno was feeling fairly optimistic that they were going to go drinking in the bar before watching the fireworks.

“Meet me in my room at 8,” Jun winked and went to go get his makeup done.

At 8 sharp, Ohno let himself into Jun’s room with the spare card key that Jun always had made for him. He frowned in disappointment when he saw that the curtains were drawn, and Jun was not dressed. He was wearing the yukata from the room and drinking a glass of whiskey. Judging from the glass bottle next to him, it was the first glass of the night.

"Hey, what’s going on?” Ohno asked neutrally, feeling awkward that he was dressed nicely and Jun was just hanging around in basically Japanese pajamas.

“You want something to drink?” Jun offered, holding up an extra glass.

“No, I mean, not right now. I thought we were gonna watch the fireworks or maybe, I dunno, go out or something?” Ohno shrugged in confusion.

Jun picked up a small bag and walked over to Ohno. “I think you're gonna like this way better,” Jun purred wrapping his arms around Ohno’s neck and kissing him. “Open it.”

Ohno sat down on the bed and lifted the tissue paper. There was a small wrapped box, which Ohno shook.

“Is this something to eat?” Ohno asked, tearing the wrapping off. “I’m kinda in the mood for something sweet.”

Jun fidgeted nervously next to him as he looked on in anticipation. Ohno flipped the box over and realized what it was.

“Personal lubricant?” Ohno read, looking at Jun.

“I—I—” stammered Jun. “It’s for us. And I have condoms too if you want them…”

“Are you saying it’s okay?” Ohno asked. When Jun nodded shyly, Ohno’s face lit up and he leaned in to give Jun a hug. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

_Darlin', don't say a word, 'cause I already heard_

_What your body's sayin' to mine_

_If I want it all night_

_You say it's alright_

_We got the time_

True to his word, Ohno went slow and gentle, making Jun’s comfort the highest priority as they spent the night together making love as the fireworks went off outside their hotel room and they became lost in each other’s eyes and the pleasure that consumed them. It was Jun’s first time being taken and never in his wildest dreams could he imagine how good it would feel to be intimate with Ohno Satoshi. The man was good with his hands and mouth and when it came time for Jun to reciprocate, he was nothing but encouraging and patient, praising Jun’s efforts to please Ohno.

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand_

_I got a lover with an easy touch_

_I got somebody who will spend some time_

_Not come and go in a heated rush_

_I found somebody who will understand_

_When it comes to love, I want a slow hand_

_If I want it all night_

_Please say it's alright_

_It's not a fast move_

_But a slow groove_

_On my mind_

“Does this make us officially exclusive?” Jun asked, rolling into Ohno and looking up at Ohno’s slightly stubbled chin.

“Would you rather be in an open relationship? Am I not enough for you?” Ohno asked in surprise.

“No, silly,” Jun punched Ohno in the chest. “I mean, we’re together now, for real, for real, right?”

“Of course, Jun-kun,” Ohno smiled and kissed the crown of Jun's head. “Relax, I’m not seeing anyone else, just you.”

“I mean, because you never really said, you know…” Jun drew circles around Ohno’s left nipple. “You never really said what this was…but I felt that we were more than just fellow members. And I’m tired of my meaningless, casual, whirlwind romances. I want someone who is gonna stay with me…take things slow and invest in each other, you know?”

“Well, aren’t you in luck? I'm looking for the same thing, Jun-kun,” smiled Ohno, lifting Jun’s chin up for kiss.

“Mmm, then can we just be ‘Satoshi’ and ‘Jun’, then?” Jun grinned back between kisses. “I want you to call me ‘Jun’ in private…Of course, if you'd rather me call you with ‘-kun’ out of respect, I'm happy to since I know how much that means to—”

“Satoshi and Jun,” Ohno decided for them, bringing their faces close together. “I want the most intimate form of our names.”

“Satoshiiii,” Jun moaned as he climbed on top of Ohno and devoured Ohno’s lips passionately.

_'Cause I got a man with a slow hand_

_I got a lover with an easy touch_

_I found somebody who will spend some time_

_Not come and go in a heated rush_

_I found somebody who will understand_

_I found a lover with a slow hand_

_Oh, lover with the slow hand_

_And I get all excited with his easy touch_

_I found somebody who will spend the night_

_Not come and go in a heated rush_

**_December xx 2020 1:15 am - Jun’s apartment…_ **

“Satoshi?”

“Hmmm?”

“We’ve been together for some time and our hiatus is drawing near. What are you looking forward to next year?”

“Having you all to myself, of course. Not having to share MatsuJun with the people of Japan—yeah, that’s what I’m looking forward to. Art, fishing, camping, and monopolizing MJ. What about you?”

“Resting, getting new inspiration and projects, and monopolizing Ohno Satoshi.”

“How perfect is that? Once again, we are on the same page. You see, there’s no one I’m more compatible with than you, Jun.”

“I love you, Satoshi.”

“I bet I love you more…”

“You’re gonna have to show me or I’m not gonna accept that statement—”

“Take off your clothes and let these hands show you that I’m the man with the slow warm hands, nice and easy touch, and the one who’s going to gonna be there for you each and every night.”

“Ooh, Satoshi! We have a long day tomorrow…”

“I promise I’ll go slow and be gentle…”

“You always say that!”

“And have I ever lied to you or broken my promise to you?”

“No…”

“So come here and let me make love to you then…”

**—fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a little different. My brain just decided that it wanted to write this and not work on the "Last Dance" fic, which I was trying to update yesterday. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, Juntoshi lovers💜💙!


End file.
